Water and Fire is Air
by VividDreamer624
Summary: "The Avatars body will be aglow, creating a map, The Four Nations will unite; Water and Fire is Air, marking the airbenders return." This is the legend and who better than the Gaang and some new allies to heed the call of adventure! Sequel to Book 4: Air: Exodus and Out of the Ashes
1. Prologue

**Hello fanfic readers welcome to the final book of my series. Water and Fire is Air. I know the anticipation is killing everyone as to what evil shenanigans I have planned. Well if you read the sneak preview that is only a taste of what I have in store. There are a lot of twist turns and surprises.**

**A little background on this chapter: This was the story that I had a vivid dream about that began this whole Book 4 series idea. It was quite difficult to put into story form, but after ripping my hair out, its finally ready for you all.**

**So without leaving anybody hanging, I give you my story.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams, which are awesome!**

* * *

**Water and Fire is Air  
Prologue**

**ASC 93 Earth Kingdom**

* * *

In the hollows of a mountainous region, laid a temple; a grand architectural marvel; a once glorious place with gold and jewels; had aged to a vine ridden stone structure. Despite its antiquated looks, it stood out on a starless night, a tall and beautiful citadel. Very few knew of this location; scholars sought it for the vastness of its knowledge, secret organizations favored its history. In this world though; with the great goodness; was the evil lurking in the shadows.

Emerging from the lush trees was something with light brown and black feathers. Hands bound with leather; filed talons at the knuckles. Heavy cuffs surrounded their wrist, concealing silver pellets and pin knives. Their boot clad feet, left behind them, a ravaged land, where there once was a paradisiac one.

The pitch black sky was the backdrop for a grim scene. Flames from rebel soldiers illuminated the sky; lighting it an unnatural orange hue. Fire blazed throughout the small uncharted island. The group of men dressed in black, escaped from the site, satisfied with their destruction. They ran through the wilderness sure that they would get away. The heavy smoke pillowing polluted the former fragrant air.

Overconfident of their safety; they watched their handiwork. It was in that moment; water pooled beneath the men; the ground softened as their feet sunk. The soldiers struggled in vain as they delved deeper into the muck. The earth nearly consumed the men until; they were frozen up to their knees. Finally conceding, the group of men held up their hands in surrender.

Another group ran uphill and was approached by two men. A ring of fire encircled the group. With a cocky laugh from the leader; the men pointed out their hands turning the fire into a smokescreen; from the blanketed clouds emerged a man with a sword. Before any of them had a chance to react; all were subdued.

* * *

At the mouth of the temple Piandao, Jeong-Jeong, Bumi and Pakku stood in anticipation and stared at each other. Pakku stepped forward into the temple and gazed at the ruins.

"When Iroh said that he was holding a White Lotus meeting; I didn't think he meant in a temple."

Bumi patted the master waterbender on the back roughly, causing the elder to rub the sore spot, "Don't be a wet blanket Pakku; sitting around a table makes me antsy. Besides, I always love a good fight," he laughed.

"I must agree, training young men is very rewarding. However, it's been so long since I've battled formidable foes; it's actually refreshing. I couldn't pick better than with enlightened comrades."

"Ahh Dragon Spit," Bumi shouted, garnering all attention, "I forgot the last part of my form," he flexed his hand, stomped his foot as a rock came up in his palm "Oh there it is," he grinned

Jeong-Jeong raised his eyebrow and shook his head at the eccentric earthbender. "Speaking of dragons; where is Iroh?"

Screams of men could be heard; as the blaring light of fire marked his arrival. Iroh entered confident and jovial. "It seems my friend knows how to make an entrance," said the master swordsman

"Forgive me my brothers for my tardiness; one of the matrons discovered my weakness and exploited it."

Pakku turned up his nose, "Women"

"No"

"Weapons," questioned Piandao.

"No"

"Candy I knew it!"

"I'm afraid not Bumi," Iroh chuckled, "tea was the culprit, a special brew, that delayed my travels."

"As much as I would "love" to hear the story can you please explain why we're here" said Jeong-Jeong irritated.

"Of course,' he turned to the quartet, "Gentleman, this temple that we stand in, is one of the most ancient in the world. For centuries, since the first order of the White Lotus; it has been our job to protect it, for it is the four nation's greatest asset; from the newborn babe to the Avatar himself. Welcome to Qigong"

All the men gasped. Pakku kissed the white lotus emulate around his neck, "Tui and La."

"That's impossible this place was said to be destroyed," said Bumi in awe.

"Forgive me, but I'm in the dark about this place," said Piandao.

Pakku pointed to an image of the lion-turtle on the wall, "Qigong is the birthplace of Energybending. It is where all bending originates from; it is legendary. What is confusing to me is this place has remained relatively anonymous: how is that these rebels were able to invade and still have their memory intact?"

"That is a question for another time. We are not on a mission of protection," spoke Iroh, "I'm afraid we're too late for that. We are purely on a mission to salvage; if you men would follow me."

They went along with Iroh deeper into the temple. They entered a large room. The moonlight shone through on two giant scrolls; one was on fire and didn't burn; the other was under water and didn't get wet. The men were bowled over by the sight. Piandao narrowed his eyes and began to touch the one on fire. "Keep away from it you will get hurt!" shouted Jeong-Jeong.

Piandao ignored his friends warnings and placed his hand on the large parchment; a high pitched sound resonated from it, "Fascinating, this scroll, it lives"

"That isn't possible," said the master waterbender wagging his head in disbelief.

"Pakku, feel it for yourself."

Pakku touched the water scroll, "You're right they are alive; but not for long."

"There is no writing on them Iroh so how are we to extract—"

Suddenly, Piandao seized, his eyes rolled in the back of his head; the men went to intervene but Iroh stopped them. Pakku's expression went blank; his hand glowed. Jeong-Jeong and Bumi exchanged concern glances. "You should be proud men; not afraid, we're receiving a privilege. Jeong-Jeong, place your hand next to Piandao's."

"I'm not a waterbender; what am I supposed to do? Why should you get all the fun?" said the eccentric King folding his arms.

"You can touch the water scroll Bumi; there is a section where there is earth."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he said pumping his fist in excitement.

Jeong-Jeong hesitantly put his hand upon the scroll his eyes glowed red. Bumi touched the gravel part of the water scroll, "Oh my, that tickles." he said as his hands were encased in earth.

Iroh proceeded to the back side of the fire scroll and laid his hand on it; by doing so it turned his hair dark red.

The bright blue and orange light surrounded the men briefly before the scrolls let out a dying wail. The fire in the pit blew out and the water in the pit turned to steam. The scrolls turned bright white and shattered; leaving lights and stars that floated out of the skylight and into the air.

* * *

After taking the Fire Nation rebel soldiers into custody; The Grand White Lotus members reconvened at a nearby Inn. Iroh sat at the table nursing a cup of tea. The enthusiast stared at the liquid within; letting the aromatic vapors caress his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was greeted by grey eyes.

"You look troubled Iroh," said Piandao sitting next to him.

The dragon of the west kept his eyes trained on the hot beverage, "It's been two years today"

"Lu Ten," the sword master deduced.

"In the short time that we have been a part of this order; I have seen miracles things that shouldn't make sense, but do," Iroh looked at his reflection in the tea as a tear fell into it," Somehow I always wished that maybe it was a mistake... that I'll see his face and he'll be alive... that secretly I have a grandchild...some part of him...that I could remember—he was—"

Piandao put his hand upon Iroh's, "Believe me my friend, I understand wholeheartedly. Sometimes I think of my beloved Yakone very fondly and wondered the same things; if she's alive, if we have a child. Those thoughts only bring about more pain and suffering. The man who taught me the ways of this sword once said, choices don't always yield happy endings. What keeps me focused; what keeps me alive; is the work we do here."

The Dragon of the West conceded, "Yes, I suppose I should dwell on the things ahead and not the ones behind."

The sword master smiled, "Don't fight your grief Iroh; use it as your greatest asset."

"Thank you for your advice," with a relaxing breath he took a sip of tea, "So did you see anything from the scrolls?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact; it is my understanding from talking with the others that the scrolls exploited our abilities; mine for memory, art, tactical and mapping. I have been given images of our world when it was ancient; it leads to the temple."

"We will need to develop teams of trusted men to secure the location." Iroh look to the master earthbender playing Pai Sho with his northern water tribe ally, "Bumi what were your instructions?"

Bumi banged on the table giving his opponent the, in your face gesture. He composed himself and turned to Iroh, "Pakku and I are going to get together a team of benders to hide Qigong; we're calling them surfbenders."

"Sounds good; what of you Jeong-Jeong?"

"I've been requested to provide additional defenses from adversaries. I will be working with Piandao in terms of soldier placement.

"Very good"

"Iroh, if you don't mind me asking, what were you tasked with," queried Pakku

"Hmm I see," he said in a contemplative state.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. I was given something very interesting. A phrase. It is quite a peculiar one; I was told I would discover it's meaning in the future."

"What is it?"

Iroh sat back in his chair and looked to the horizon as the amber sun rose into the midnight blue sky. He took a tranquil breath.

"Water and Fire is Air."


	2. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Hello fanfic readers guess who's back?**  
**Well that's obvious. After my short hiatus; my too many ideas syndrome is managed and I am ready to deliver brand new chapters for your enjoyment. So what have our other characters been up to? You're all about to find out.**

**But first some answers to reviews:**

**Private Fire- Woohoo!**

**Georgelucasisawesme- Sweet I love white chip macadamia! Boo on eating them :(**

**WARLOCK2552- Yep and Iroh and Piandao aren't the only ones learning heavy lessons**

**Meandcartoon22- fair enough but you know you will love it**

**Winterdevils- Thanks**

**WARLOCK2552 and Private Fire thanks for your support and patience**

**Ulcaasi, don't worry I'm back so you come out of therapy now.**

**So let's see what Toph, Iroh and Katara and Aang are up to.**

**I do not own ATLA but I plan on entering probending poor Bolin needs me.**

* * *

**Book 4: Air: Water and Fire is Air**

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

* * *

_Huff...huff_. A tall Amazonian figure peaked just over the pathway, panting audibly; a silk white fabric was draped upon it, something that was once glamorous, now covered in dirt; pins were still attached to the unaltered gown. She pulled her hair back into a bun; bangs over her sightless eyes. As she made it over the hill; she ducked down in some nearby bushes. It seemed that no matter how, Toph's life had changed; there were things that never changed. Around the world, she had been revered as the mighty mother earth, lady authority and the blind avenger. She was offered to be the head of major groups- master of a metalbending school; the possible reformation of the Dai Li and even went on a top secret mission for a division of the White Lotus; all before the age of 17. With all of this reverie then; you think things would change? No, instead; her parents got worse and had guards on her around the clock. She understood at first; after all; she was their only child, but seriously; they were mental. She tried to get along with them and make things right, to assuage her guilt for leaving them unannounced; but once again; she found herself with little choices. She wasn't surprised to find out the moment she arrived home; that she was betrothed to Lord Sun or as she called him 'Snooty Fruity'. In the past, she had been successful with scaring away all the suitors; but this guy; they must have found him at Crazula's asylum—_Ok Toph that was a cheap jab_. Lord Sun was always happy and no matter how horrible she behaved; he always saw the bright side; it was sickening. Actually, if she really thought about it; he was a lot like Aang..._shudders—_ her stomach turned. There was no convincing her parents that singleness and independence was a good thing; there was still so much that she wanted to experience; but don't tell Poppy and Lao Beifong, you might as well just shackle yourself to the room.

Finally, Toph had decided enough was enough; her parents and she were never going to be on the same page; so, she sought an opportunity to escape, during her fittings for the several gowns she would wear. She heard water trickling on the side of her and she knew where there was water, there was earth somewhere. She listened more carefully and just as her instincts predicted it was a fountain. She had asked for a drink of water; which came in handy with the new lady-in-waiting, who hadn't known of her abilities. Upon reaching the clay bowl; Toph commanded the earth to rise and trap her. Since, that day three weeks ago; she's been on the run ever since.

With her seismic senses she felt the guard's boots clumped right past her—_pfft idiots_. She set the trap and swallowed them into the earth. Satisfied she went to make her exit, but snagged her dress on a nearby branch; grunting, she ripped it from the seams and shortened it to her knees; exposing her muscular legs and breathed a sigh of relief. For another good measure; she ripped the sleeves and metalbended the straight pins into fasteners for her dress. She loomed over the men in the pit and smirked at them, "Tell my fiancé there's not going to be a wedding, indefinitely. She walked away but then stopped, "Oh and if you try to follow me foo-foo cuddly poots will not be happy."

The older guard scoffed, "Why should we be afraid of some effeminate sounding... whatever it is."

"If you value your life you'll never have to find out."

"I will not listen to some child and her ridiculous threats," the older man ranted.

The younger spoke panicked, "But...Zan...she's a master earthbender and has her own school."

"I don't care if she's the Avatar," he spoke with irritation, "I will not be spoken to that way!"

Rule number one of conflict resolution; always expect some macho idiot to think your bluffing. Toph let out a whistle. The men bent themselves out of the pit and were on solid ground. "It's time someone taught you manners Beifong!"

A loud roar resonated in the area. The younger guard eyes darted to the older in fright. "Zan just let her go; it's not worth it"

"Last chance gentleman," she said with authority.

"Please," Zan sucked his teeth, "I won't be terrified; I've dealt with animals before."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged.

The younger guard conceded, "You're crazy Zan I'm getting out of here," he said kissing Toph's hand and running off.

With a satisfied smile the bender walked off when a wall of earth, impeded her. "You will fulfill your obligation and marry Lord Sun!"

Lesson number two, when a man gets in your way; make sure he knows that he's made a big mistake, by messing with you. Toph with ease walked right through the barrier and kept going. Angered, Zan kept up the attack of creating makeshifts forts and Toph walked through each of them. Zan ran straight for her; but right before him, she disappeared behind a barrier that came within inches of hitting his face. "Oh please that's the best you can d—Ahh!"

Toph grabbed his foot and sunk him into the ground and as a finishing touch; she took her headband off and metalbended cuffs to his wrist. "Hey, hey you let me out of here this instant your parents shall hear of this!"

Lesson three, when victory taste as sweet as this; smile and strut away.

* * *

He drank his favorite brew of tea, jasmine. As he sipped slowly; he thought fondly of the changes in his life. What began as a moment of blackmail had blossomed into something unexpected. It began with a young man wanting to learn earthbending and a tea shop owner named Mushi. Through certain channels; he found out this young man is the younger brother of a certain bounty hunter. So, he made a deal with the boy saying, he knew the master earthbender personally and to deliver a message to his sister.

The following day he met the young women who didn't look any close to pleased. "Education for a date!" she shouted.

"His education will be free and I need an escort; it's my nephews wedding."  
It was the first he saw her features soften, if only for a moment. She made it clear to him that she had a bounty there anyway and that she was not going to wear a dress. This made no difference to Iroh; but, he insisted she dress formal in order to blend in.

Of course, when he approached the new Sifu of the new earthbending school she stated, "I'll do it; but somewhere down the line; you're going to owe me."

Iroh shrugged, for a date with his raven haired beauty; it was worth the risk.

At Zuko's wedding he caught sight of how breathtaking she truly was. He never noticed how green her eyes were or that she was lean yet curvy. Her black hair was pulled away from her face and was a work of art her visage was. She wore red that complimented her alabaster complexion.

Later that night, she caught her bounty, as planned, but the man had a deceptive plan of his own. He ambushed her and Nyla with chi blocking. The dragon of the west earned his name, by rushing to her side and breathed a roaring fire at the men; making short-work of the group. After that display; he slumped his shoulders and exhale in relief, realizing; he's getting too old for this. He saved her life; she was grateful, for the bounty; but made it clear to back off. Iroh smiled and took her and Nyla back home.

He thought his encounters with her were over; but it seemed they always kept running into each other, which annoyed Jun and caused her to accuse him of following her. It got worse when while in pursuit of a bounty she broke her leg and whose tea shop did she wind up at? With gratefulness Iroh took her in. She was stubborn and frustrated; obviously, not one to stand still. He treated her leg with a firebending healing technique and gave her herbal tea; which made her gag after she protested that she wanted something stronger.

As time passed Iroh was tired of the silent treatment so he did all of the talking, which was really falling on deaf ears. It wasn't a wasted couple of weeks, when her gothic brother visited he saw a slightly softer side, while eavesdropping. Nyla was content so long as you fed him and watched his tongue. 'It was nice to have company for a change', the old dragon said to himself.

By two months end, Jun had healed nicely and she thanked him with a handshake. Touch is one life's greatest senses it can communicate where words fail. Jun, was so mesmerizing, more so than usual. Her raven hair glistening in the moonlight, her crimson lips, her fair skin. He couldn't help himself, just once he had to feel her in his arms. He pulled her in and kissed her gently. She pushed him away roughly. Iroh stood up straight; preparing himself for some horrible retaliation; but instead she returned his kiss and it was then that their love affair began.

The dragon of the west sighs in contentment; life was wonderful. His warrior girlfriend of a year now, greeted him with a kiss in the kitchen before opening; as was her custom. "I've got to go muscles; duty calls."

"Will I see you tonight?"

"No, I'm afraid this is a three day kind of thing, maybe more. King Keui is paying good money for the rogue former Dai Li."

"Ahh, you will need the satchel then; I've packed tea and herbs."

"Give me some strong liquor and I'll be fine—but since you went through all the trouble of crushing those leaves."

Iroh furrowed his brow, putting his nose in the air, "Do not mock the art of tea mak—"

She interrupted him with a kiss on the lips and smirked; Iroh returned with a grin, "I fell for it again; you were teasing me weren't you?"

Jun nodded and flipped her hair over her eye. "If I will be longer I'll send a messenger hawk."

"Of course goodbye my love and be careful."

"I won't be," she said as she exited.

A smile stretched upon Iroh's face, yes he landed the 'ultimate bounty'; he laid back in his chair and picked up the inventory list; when suddenly, he was greeted by a pair of pale green eyes. Iroh not one to be surprised gasped, "Toph?"  
Oh, the smile on her face; _oh Agni_ she knew about him and Jun wonderful; now that was going to be a grand total of two favors he owed her. As he examined her dress he noticed she was wearing white or what used to be a formal dress soiled and stained with mud. "Is that a—"

"Well gotta say; I did not see you two shacking up."

Iroh glared at her; but realized this gesture would mean very little; however, he came to the conclusion that she wouldn't be here; if everything was all right. Come to think of it; he hadn't seen her in months since the tea testing. He calmed himself and began, "You should not speak that way to someone you need help from."

"Who says I need you?" she jeered folding her arms.

"You are obviously a runaway bride and knowing your parents they will send many guards and offer a sizable reward, for your return. I don't have to remind you how greed motivates people. But, you did say you didn't need my help, which in this case, makes you a customer, which means I have to politely ask you to leave."

"Hey, hey you are not allowed to kick me out; you owe me!"

Iroh raised an eyebrow, shook his head and let out a sigh, "What Jun and I have is private, so please, I need you to use the utmost discretion."

"So long as you pay me back; I'll be as quiet as a mouse-cat."

"Good I have a room upstairs with some clothes that may just fit your height; we will discuss what to do from there."

"Thanks Iroh"

Iroh moaned, staring at the ceiling, "I thought retirement was supposed to be uneventful."

* * *

The sunlight trickled through the window a cool breeze blew through. On the nightstand was a necklace with a blue cerulean jewel and attached behind it was flat amber stone, with the air symbol etched in it. Two lovers lay in bed, she in a white linen gown and he in white lounge pants. With smiles upon their faces, they were bathing in serenity. Aang rubbed the small of Katara's back, which sent shivers up her spine. She rubbed his beard and beamed, "You know I wasn't sure at first; but I really like it; you look mature, without looking like your trying too hard."

"Thanks Katara," his voice squeaked.

"Now all you have to wait for is your voice to catch up."

Aang looked into her pool blue eyes and declared, "Katara, I love you."

"I love you too Aang."

"I just wanted to say thanks."'

"For what?"

"I know all of this hasn't been easy for you, you know with all the fan girls and Sokka in our faces constantly; but I'm glad we did this. It certainly makes up for the engagement."

"You mean when you proposed trying to recreate the day we met and couldn't get out of the ice or losing the necklace in the ocean and having to find it."

He hit her with the pillow playful. Katara winced and smiled impishly giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Aang laid his arm around her and held her closer; but some part of him kept staring at the door nervously. Katara brushed her hair back and looked at her husband concerned. Aang noticed her looking and let out a sigh.

"Katara I know we're married now but I feel... I don't know"

"Jumpy" she surmised

Aang looked at the ceiling and nodded, "Sokka put me on edge and he's always watching and every time we kiss or say anything he shouts oogies"

Katara waved it off, "Don't pay attention to him; he's ridiculous; we're grown people Aang, he'll still be gagging if we were 70."

"I know but he's still your family we should tell him about our marriage: I don't like lying; I don't know how much longer I could hold out."

"Aang you know as soon as people find out that means goodbye to privacy do you want that?"

Aang furrowed his brow in irritation, "That's not fair! I hate it when you guys put me in the middle you both always do this to me. Sokka threatens me because I'm in love with you and he can't accept the fact that you're growing up. You make me feel guilty for lying by omission; even though it makes me uncomfortable."

Katara downcast her eyes and drew circles on his chest, "You're right— I'm sorry—I shouldn't do that it's just that I don't want to share you."

Aang threw his hands up in the air, "See you're doing it again that's even worse."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You play innocent and then you seduce me."

"Look if you don't want to be with me then that's fine; I'm sure the world would be happy to know that the avatar is single." she said folding her arms and tossing the covers and rising from the bed.

Aang ran to her side and grabbed her arm back toward him, "Wait, wait I don't want to fight. Can we just go back to before where we were in each other's arms and not a care in the world?"

Katara relaxed her features "You're right I'm sorry we should just enjoy this."

Suddenly the door busted open and in the entranceway stood Toph, Sugar queen and Twinkle toes?"

Katara cleared her voice talking in a low tone, "No ma'am you're in the wrong room; please go away."  
Toph raised a skeptical eyebrow, "You guys are in bed together aren't you, Aww man, wait till I tell Snoozles!"

Aang jumped away from Katara putting a robe over her and distancing himself, "We're not doing anything wrong we're married!"

The waterbender slapped her forehead, "Aang, she wouldn't have known any better, its wood floors, she can't see."

The Avatar held up his hands in defense, "sorry, sorry I panicked."

"Oh this just keeps getting better," Toph snickered. "I think I hit the favors jackpot," said Toph rubbing her hands menacingly.

It hit Katara all of the sudden, "Wait a minute Toph; what are you doing here and what are you wearing?"

The metalbender shrugged, "Gags over sweetness; what I want to know is how did you and him get into this room without Iroh knowing."

Iroh entered the scene upon hearing the commotion upstairs; he laid a hand on Toph, confessing, "Because I performed their ceremony. The two of you were supposed to be gone by now."

Aang twiddled his fingers as if a child in trouble, "We apologize for taking advantaged but you know newlyweds and such. Anyway I'm relieved that somebody else knows."

"I would rather it be anyone else," groaned Katara, "Do you know what she's capable of?"

"She was my Sifu— so yeah— I still haven't recovered."

"Hey speaking of I haven't bossed anybody around in weeks what say we practice."

Aang tilted his head questioning, "Seriously?"

"Well it's either that or I write a letter to Sokka."

Katara got in the blind earthbenders face, "Toph you can't read that's not a real threat."

"No but my students would be more than willing to."

Katara huffed, "That's extortion!"

"Seems to be going around lately," mumbled Iroh.

A messenger hawk flew in with the fire nation insignia, disrupting the scene; Iroh took the parchment out of the tube and read with haste. The tea master's face took a serious tone.

"What does it say,' asked Aang

"We are invited to the Fire Nation for a banquet and peace talks," Iroh turned to the group with firmness, "Now here's what we're going to do, all of us are going to keep quiet about our personal lives."

"Yeah but what about me everyone knows I'm engaged except for Katara and Aang."

"What seriously, that's how you mention a life changing event. I thought you could trust me."

"Says the woman who got secretly married," returned Toph.

"At least I made it to the altar."

"I don't need a man I'm plenty happy being single."

"Of course you don't need a man you already are one"

"WHAT!" The master earthbender stomped.

Iroh separated the pair, "That's enough the both of you! There's no point in fighting."

"She started it!" they said in unison, pointing to the other

"All of this chatter is useless. We make a vow to be discreet with our business and no matter how tempting it might be; no is privy to our personal business, unless it is our own choice. Is that understood?"

"Yeah sure," Toph shrugged

"That's fair," said Katara

"Good now let's focus on seeing Zuko; my nephew needs us right now."

"Yeah you're right, I still can't believe it, Aang and Katara married and Iroh landed the bounty hunter."

Iroh palmed his forehead, "Toph what did we finish talking about!"

"You and Jun I knew it!" teased Aang

"Congratulations Iroh," said Katara with hearts in her eyes

Iroh wagged his head, grieved, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Can we please focus on leaving?"


	3. The Pink Boomerang

**Hello fanfic readers! Yes I am back and no; you're not hallucinating; unless you have had some cactus juice. You have been patient and waited long enough for the return of my story and I would like to thank all of you for the support. So let's respond to some reviews shall we:**

**Thank you WARLOCK2552 and Private Fire for being great fans**** and so supportive.**

**Toaneo07 ver 2.0- thanks**

**Winterdevils- Yeah I inspired a lot of my material from "the runaway" glad Toph and Katara's arguments translated well**

**Kate- You are an amazing fan and thanks for inspiring me to begin this story again :)**

**Ok let's get down to the nitty gritty and visit with Sokka and Suki and Ty Lee. A fair warning though, this chapter is rather sad.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams**

* * *

**Book 4: Air: Water and Fire is Air**

**Chapter 2: Pink Boomerang**

**The Pink Boomerang**

* * *

He felt the circumference of her belly; within beat a tiny heart; a life soon to be brought into this world; a symbol of the love and everlasting bond between two people. Sokka wiped the mist from his eyes; the oncoming storm of sadness formed a hard lump in his throat. Within his calloused hand, was a message from the Fire nation that read, 'dinner and peace talks'. Usually the idea of food was appealing, but this time around the Water Tribesman couldn't stomach anything. Life was moving forward and felt somehow stationary. He looked to his beloved Suki; his Suki—his former girlfriend. Former; how that word hurt him more than he realized. He reached in his mind, back to better times; a more beautiful place and searched for where it all went wrong. Heartbreak does many things to those who never fall out of love. The truth, the horrible facts that were remains of something once lovely. What a liar he was to his friends and sister; unable to speak of reality and to remain in the fantasy that was he and Suki. He forced the tears back and looked over to his shoulder as if his younger self was there before him; taunting him with images of past. How? That was the only question he could ask.

After the war had ended; with an eagerness to begin their new life; Sokka and Suki agreed that he moved would move to Kyoshi Island; they were happy; for their romance budded like the many rose blossoms. Sokka was so taken in his whimsy; that he overlooked his original ambition to stay with his father and 'Grand Pakku' as he called himself, and rebuild his tribe. He waved this off and put it in the back of his mind and told himself; life had other plans and Suki was enough. That was the first untruth. There were times he missed his land and made several visits; but somehow it wasn't enough; he felt a twinge of resentment; but like always; he pushed it back; he was in love and couldn't stand to be parted from her. At first, he tried to reason with Suki and insist they live in the then Southern Water Tribe; just for a few months; but she was busy after the war and couldn't leave the other Kyoshi's; especially after newly recruiting Ty Lee. Sokka picked his battles and shoved his dreams aside once more. Periodically, they began to spend time apart, Suki, traveled the expanse of the Earth Kingdom; helping settle town disputes and replacing the former Dai Li. Sokka, enlisted to become a Water Tribe Soldier; how the ocean took him into its bosom and made him feel alive and purposeful: his other saving grace, was when Zuko called him to be an ambassador, consulting the newly appointed Firelord on various social and political matters. When he would come home to Suki he realized that they had become strangers to one another; where there was once love; a monstrous anger ensued: the war had changed them both into stubborn leaders. He remembers that scary horrific night when her face that once glowed with ardor; was a mask of the Kyoshi leader. She said such hurtful things that ripped him apart:

_"You never belonged to me Sokka; I already knew that; but part of me just hoped that possibly you could learn to love me."  
He grasped her waist close to him, holding on for dear life, "Suki I do love you…so much."  
She pulled away, voice shaky and despondent, "No honey; you love the way I love you. I can tell you're not happy here and its ok you don't have to make me happy; what would make my heart swell with joy is if you do the things you want."  
"Suki—"  
"Sokka please don't make this any harder than it has to be. This is for the best."  
_

With a heavy heart; they amicably split up. Sokka was so beside himself; why couldn't he make it work? She was everything that he ever wanted; but the spark that ignited their romance was gone. After several months went by; he thought at that moment things would finally begin to heal; instead life has a way of surprising even the most careful of planners. He got an urgent message to come to Kyoshi Island and he was frightened; letting his imagination run away with him.  
He met her on the bridge; she looked sad and at odds with herself; she had been crying, which was evident. Her face had taken on a red hue. He immediately held her in his arms; he had forgotten how much he missed the feel of her body; the caress of her hair: all of those feelings he had were stronger with each breath. He kissed her forehead gently and then he cupped her face with his hand wiping her tears with his thumb. He went to kiss her; but she pulled away and held herself. "Suki what is it what's wrong?"  
She uttered three words that would change their lives forever. "Sokka—I'm pregnant."

* * *

The Pink Warrior had been helping her leader for the past six months; she had been on bed rest. Ty Lee was diligent in her duties to Suki; even though she was often independent minded. Suki would have these burst of energy and would want to perform at the various functions the warriors were invited to. She gently reminded Suki that she was pregnant and it was unsafe for the baby. Somehow her leader was paranoid that she was going to be replaced; but Ty Lee had all the Kyoshi warriors come over and assure her that her placed would be kept no matter what. Ty Lee looked at her Aura; it was awful shade of blue dark and swirling like the vacuum of space. Comforting her leader had become a bigger task than Ty Lee anticipated. There were days she tried to remain strong and others where she would cry so much she was drained: it reminded her so much of someone, a best friend she had abandoned and tried to justify it with her sense of adventure. Ty Lee was in the wrong. She recalls that day; that haunting echo from the past.

There she was in the middle, with so much at stake, friends turning into foes. Mai affirmed in her resolve to fight for the man she loves. Azula felt the seething sting of betrayal. Both ready to strike at any moment. Between the girls was a horrific blood light and black darkening creeping shadows. What was she to do? She saw a series of steps; what she knew was light bending; Mai was going to be horrifically hurt. Azula wasn't going to have victory, nor was she to leave unscathed: Mai had her hand trained on the stiletto that would stab the princess right through the heart. Mai was fighting for Zuko; Azula was fighting for her dominance; different causes, both resolute, both were going to die horribly and Ty Lee would be left alone. There was one way to settle this act fast; the choice was easy; subdue Azula; but the consequence was the only question left. It didn't take long for her to discover when Azula commanded the soldiers to lock her up; she knew from then on her life would change. Ty Lee became so selfish, distancing herself from Mai, the reminder of that night keeping her awake. She didn't want to have anything to do with the both of them anymore; just once, she wanted to feel special; like she was a part of a fellowship. One day in the courtyard; she met a group of earth kingdom girls around her age; their bond was instantaneous, they hadn't recognized her; but she knew them as the Kyoshi Warriors, she found it best to be honest in the beginning. She thought they would dismiss her; instead they embraced her strength; still she had to earn their trust. Time flew by quickly; within moments she found herself a part of an unshakable sisterhood.

When she first applied the make up in the mirror; she smiled to herself; for the first time; she truly belonged and was an equal; no one to referee between. It was relief. Her old home in the Fire Nation was no longer a thought; even when she heard about Azula's condition; she didn't care much; it was distressing; but universal law of consequences made her pay for her mistakes. She was there for Zuko and Mai's wedding and that was all. With all the training for the Kyoshi Warriors; life was fulfilling. She was content with her friends and settled in with Suki; until her leader and Sokka moved in together. Life was good peaceful, less dramatic. Unexpectedly, her life was interrupted and fractured, when she received a letter that changed the game; the firstborn son of the Firelord and Firelady, had passed at the age of three. When she arrived at the palace and went to hug Mai; she saw nothing in her old friend; what used to be gray was now a dark black hole, slowly taking Mai to deaths door. She had never seen her like this. Ty Lee decided to spend a couple of weeks with the Firelady to help her grieve; but she was a mess. What hurt the pink Kyoshi the most that week; was hearing the truth, the one she had run away from. Mai's once stanch mask crumbled and for the first her friend couldn't hold in her pain, "Mako is g...g...gone!"  
Ty Lee was a coward to think that her former—no best friend was strong enough to stand on her own. Everybody needs someone; that is the lesson she learned. She vowed to herself that moment; never give up on your friends; but forgive them.

* * *

She watched Suki from the doorway asleep, for a moment though brief. Ty Lee approached the scene as she watched Suki's eyes flit open and look to Sokka; who was devotedly by her bedside. The air was awful stiff almost barren of love. Suki awoke and put her hand on Ty Lee's; the pink Kyoshi turned to leave; but Sokka signaled her to stay. "Actually you're going to need to be here for this."  
"What is it Sokka?"  
"Suki; Ty Lee and I have to go to the Fire Nation for something important."  
"I'm sorry Suki," said the pink Kyoshi hanging her head.  
"Ty Lee, Suki reassured, "You have done more than enough; go, be with your friends."  
"What about you?"  
"Not really going anywhere; pregnant and all"  
"I promise I'll be back just in time to help you."  
"That's sweet; I would like to speak with Sokka alone."  
"No problem I'll be waiting by the docks," she waved exiting.

They were alone with each other in more ways than one. Suki took a deep breath and adjusted her body to the pillow on her back. Sokka adjusted her posture trying to make her as comfortable as possible. He looked into her eyes, gazing wantonly and abruptly looked away clearing his throat. "What do you need Suki, anything just ask."  
"I'm going to need—"  
He took on a distant business tone, "Financial support, that's already covered in our agreement."  
"No...Please…listen...I need us to stop pretending and start talking. In a few months the baby will be here. I just need to know how we are going to make this work."  
"I'm going to visit our child every opportunity I get."  
"And you'll be satisfied with that?"  
"Well...no but what choice do I have. We've done enough fighting; I don't want our son or daughter to think we can't get along. We're going to be parents; we don't have time to be selfish; it's not about us."  
Suki looked at him, trying to reason or plead or say something to him. Sokka wasn't sure. This was so hard for him; he didn't mean to come off so confrontational. He took a deep sigh why did things have to be this way? "We'll figure out something…together. I promise I'll be back in time to see our baby."

"That's a silly promise Sokka; but I know you will be here."

Her laughs; that smile it had been absent so long; how he wanted to kiss her lips; however, she turned serious and it became apparent, nothing was left. "Umm…well I'll see you later hon—Suki—I'll see you later Suki; you take good care; I will write you when I get the opportunity."

With that statement he exited and that was all.

* * *

Sokka caught up with Ty Lee who was at this point doing a handstand; when she spotted the Water Tribesman she flipped herself upright. The pink Kyoshi gleefully skipped along Sokka who had been in another world, "So Sokka," she butted his thoughts; "we're going to be traveling together right?"

"Well it's a short trek to the royal zeppelin; but yeah."

"I was thinking since we're going to be a team; we should have a name."

"What did you have in mind?"

"The Pink Boomerang," she squealed hugging him tightly.

"Ok…less squeezing the life out of me," he worded breathlessly.

"Sorry," she let go of him, realizing her strength.

Sokka almost fell to the ground. He steadied himself rubbing his back, He looked to Ty Lee and tried to be as friendly possible; he wouldn't want to hurt her feelings, He laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, "That's kind of you; but; what good is the name of something I don't—"

Ty Lee had a smile on her face that big cheesy grin that stretched so wide it was bigger than her face she looked like a crazed clown, it was creepy. Sokka went into a defensive stance and backed away slowly. "Remember me? I'm Sokka your friend, we're not enemy's right?" he said sweating and scared

Ty Lee leaped at him; as Sokka ducked shouting for his life; when she reached behind him and grabbed two items hidden in the bushes. Sokka through squints looked at a familiar work of art handcrafted from space, an ebony welded sword, and the other, a lightweight metallic it's color reminded him of his home— oh the words he lost trying to form them, sheer and utter excitement "SPACE SWORD AND BOOMERANG…What— where?"

Ty Lee blushed embarrassed and looked away she wasn't good at these types of things. Sokka knew exactly, Ty Lee didn't have to say anything. "_Oh my darling Suki, thank you_", he said to himself.

After a short stint of silence; Sokka took out the loaner sword from Master Piandao and put his space sword in the sheath and placed the boomerang in his messenger bag. He looked to Ty Lee and smiled and looked back at the horizon with a determined look, "Ok, team Pink Boomerang let's have an adventure."


	4. Sword and Stone

**Hello fanfic readers! To keep is short and sweet thanks for the adds and favorites much appreciated**

**To Warlock2552- Glad you notice my sinister inner author**

**Winterdevils- There is more that is in store and you will see how these past stories play a role in the present. Things aren't as they seem just remember that.**

**Now let's see what my OC Judel and Master Piandao are up to.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams**

* * *

**Book 4: Air: Water and Fire is Air**

**Chapter 3: Sword and Stone**

* * *

**ASC 103- Three years earlier**

He looked at the sunset peacefully, picturing with his sharp mind all of the work he has done from now to present. He sat at his desk wanting to paint the grand sight before him, but there were other matters of greater import than his daydreams. Master Piandao, was the man who surpassed all odds; became the master of steel; had managed to train young men from all walks of life, the way of the sword; he left the military on good terms; he traveled the world to broaden his horizons; and secretly had a relationship with the love of his life Yakone. The task facing him caused the Sword Master's hands to tremble; which was a first time in a long time; he had felt this way. He steadied his palm, as the beads of sweat formed on his temple; but the ink smeared. It was a menial activity really; all Piandao had to do was write a letter; like he had done so in the past; however this was much harder; more painful than any letter that he wrote and carried a heavier penalty and once he sent it off things would change forever. He hung his head in disgrace; no one was to blame; over the years he hid behind so many excuses; delayed and gave I to selfish reasoning; but no matter what would happen he knew the boy—his son was going to need him. He sought an opportunity Piandao almost too perfect to pass by; it was then that he saw fit to write the letter:

_To Judel: _

_My dear boy I am so sorry to hear that your mother has passed away. I cannot imagine the pain and hurt you must feel right now. You spoke very highly of Sedna, your mother and I had only written to her in great detail about your accomplishments and leadership qualities; I was only sad that I couldn't meet her in person to tell her fully how wonderful of a young man you are. I can say though with absolute certainty; that you were loved very much, and your mother, who only spoke about you in the highest regard. I know right now you must feel alone and confused; not knowing where to turn to. I know this may sound odd; but I only wished I knew of what you ha; by that I mean having had a family; you should count your blessings because you had something that all of us hoped for. When I was a small newborn my parents abandoned me for the reason that I was not a firebender. I, like yourself, was adopted only to be discarded once more and put in an orphanage. Because of this disadvantage; I was a man with a lot of pride, as a soldier I was an angry man and hated those who didn't follow me and I was often cruel to my own soldiers who followed me. I was a sword master and they were firebending scum who thought themselves privilege because they had special abilities. That all changed one day when I met a woman named Yakone—_

Master Piandao stopped the letter and crumpled the paper; this was foolish and useless; why couldn't he just say those words; there had to be a way. Suddenly, he formulated an idea. This time as he looked at the parchment he wrote two sentences rolled it up and that was that. Now all that was left to do was wait.

* * *

Judel stared at the ocean the calmness an opposite to what he felt. His mother ripped from his life and the woman he loved Azula completely shut down on him, his life at this point was more restless than he would have liked. His best friend Hiro had given him a letter from Master Piandao: it was a comforting thought. He undid the cord from the parchment paper; read it solemnly and was instantly puzzled by the words written.

_To Judel my dear boy:_

_Fear not for your loss; for you have family and I am just that._

_Master Piandao, your Father_

The master was never a man of such few words; especially ones so short and blunt. What did it mean? At first he thought the man was being figurative; he had always referred to his master as his surrogate father throughout this process. Like a strike to the head it hit him. Piandao was being literal. But how could he be—wait the day they first met he showed the master a finely crafted necklace with blue rich fabric, and an emulate on the bands middle, with the water and fire insignia's engraved almost perfectly. Piandao made his own swords, making a small trinket would be nothing for the man; meaning—Judel was boiling inside; he held the paper in front of him and burnt it to ash. For a moment it felt like he had gone blind, his anger seethed at the betrayal. He just wanted to escape but there was nowhere to go but his cabin. His mind focused on escaping just getting away from this nonsense. His friend Hiro had followed him but he didn't want to see anyone; he pushed his friend out of the cabin and locked the door. In a fit he overturned his bed. His hands lit up wanting to set things aflame; instead he crumbled to the floor in dead silence, shutting off all emotions. He declared to himself, "No more giving you, Judel, no more fighting for the ones you love: it's you and you alone."

* * *

**ASC 106**

It would be a short stretch of time before the father and son spoke to one another; but there was one fateful night where neither was given a choice it was a last minute mission he had barely got to enjoy time with his wife and newborn child but he felt that no matter what their differences were he was honor bound to still act as the leader of the Jaw-long. They had to search for an ancient map, one that was crucial to the discovery of the temple called Qigong. Judel traveled with his companions and team members, Ping, Hiro and Xing. The discovery was swift and everything went as planned; all was easy, perhaps too easy. Unexpectedly, Judel's ribs were pierced with an arrow; it was nothing serious; he was used to being wounded. Days later, when he arrived home he developed a nagging cough and thought nothing of it. Azula she sensed the moment she saw him that something was wrong he knew she was angry for being so secretive an irony he had grown accustomed to. Then he felt it; a burning awful sensation, that felt like his lungs were about to burst; he coughed so harshly it brought him to his knees. He looked into his clammy hand and saw green mucus. All he could to his beloved was, Im…s…sorry I..l.."

With his last bit of breath, his vision blacked out and all he could do was lie on the ground paralyzed.

He was currently laying in the bed that exhausted and reproaching himself for not being with Azula. He knew she was plenty capable to travel alone with their child; but facing her past alone was what worrie him the most. Master Piandao had come as soon as possible to see him. it was a moment that would have been happy; had there not been so much tension between the pair; this thought brought to mind his wife's words, "I don't want you to be like me, I want you to be the man I married open minded and believing in family togetherness. You may not like the politics; the fact of the matter is Piandao is the only family you have just, hear him out."

He found himself laughing and immediately coughing and recalled he had to take it easy. Azula was so resolute on keeping others together; but when it came to her own family; she was dead set on not cooperating with them; it was a debate they had gotten into often; for now he would let that go. The Sword master was by his bedside looking at him with such worry and fear even though the doctor's had told him he was alright. Judel didn't glance at him; however he would allow him to be there, just for now.

* * *

Evening had rolled by and Judel, tiring of being inside, he decided to sit on the porch, getting some much needed fresh air. He sat in his chair and rubbed his lips thinking of the last kiss he and Azula shared; in his hand, was a cloth square from his daughter Xiourong's blanket. He was missing them with each passing day; it had been weeks since he had heard anything from her and he wondered just briefly if all was well.

The Sword Master had watched his son Judel on the porch buried in his thoughts, wondering if his son was fairing well. What a nonsensical man he has been to not share his life with the only person that ties him to his beloved Yakone; his love would be so ashamed; nevertheless, now was a good as time as any to make amends. He approached the scene ever so gently. He sat in the chair next to Judel, who didn't quite notice him. "You're thinking about them aren't you?"

Judel looked over to Piandao surprised and then furrowed his brow turning away from his glance, "Yes as a matter of fact I am."

Piandao sighed fumbling with the right words to say, "Judel I—I wanted to tell you something and I'm not sure where to start."

"How about for once in your life, be honest with me: start from the beginning," he gritted through his teeth.

"I don't blame you for feeling how you do I've been—well I don't have to tell you. Judel you must understand when I fell in love with your mother; it was a forbidden time and when we separated; I thought for sure she was dead and I would never see her again. Over the years, I time spent healing from her absence. I would paint her picture often just so I could remember how she looked. When you showed up at my house; I didn't know what to do. You reminded me of everything I lost," he closed his eyes shaking his head in indignation, "but I neglected to pay attention to what I gained. Judel, you already had a family and they raised you and I just saw myself as being in the way. So I did the next best thing; I protected you."

A smile formed on Judel's face, Piandao instantly knew he wasn't being taken seriously, "Do you know," Judel began, "the man who raised me, Aukunek; he didn't favor me at all when he found out I was of fire nation blood. He would stare at me and when I asked him for anything as simple as, 'how are you'; He would leave the room immediately. I didn't understand why he hated me so much or what I had done. That had all changed the day I drank the poisonous water. My mother told me in my delirium I called out to him. Do you know those waters were poisoned by fire nation factories and that's when my father realized; it doesn't matter the origin of your birth or your bloodline; it's how you choose to live. I am proof that you can defy all odds and yet you have thrust me in the position of leader, instead of treating me like the others and letting me earn my keep. Do you honestly think that makes up for your wrongdoing?"

"No it does not, but I—I don't know what I expected."

"You expected me to lean on you and treat you as my father. That would have worked if I were five but I am a man of twenty now, married and with a child— you're grandchild. I'm not a cruel man Master; you can see Xiourong as you like; but as for you and I— I respect as my master…as my father—well I just can't—I'm sorry."

Piandao should've expected the heartbreak; somehow it still seemed to surprise him; it was an ache that he had caused there was nothing he could do; but let time heal and seal the rift between he and Judel. Suddenly, the young man coughed harshly. The sword master acted on instinct and rushed to his side only causing the young man to be aggravated and glare at him. How quickly he had forgotten; Judel wants his space and to be left alone. He patted the young man on the wrist, "I will get the doctor for you." He left the scene in silence.

Judel knew he was being resistant to change to the future and he knew Azula would give him a difficult time because of it. Trust isn't an easy thing to mend; it was a day by day process. Judel sat back and sighed staring at the night sky. His mother always said to him, "_Whenever you are troubled and whenever you need me; just look at the moon, my darling and know I'm with you."_

Judel looked at the moon; it was bright and luminescent; it made him happy and at ease. Suddenly, something in the sky was blocking it; it was too oddly shaped to be a cloud and it moved like…well he wasn't sure what. He rubbed his eyes squinting seeing three shadows atop the figure, perhaps he needed to rest. His curiosity made him rise from his seat and walk closer to this mysterious figure. The shadows sped up and became clearer in the light of the moon. In the distance, he could make out a man with an airbender symbol atop his head, although he couldn't see the others, he surmised that it must be the Avatar. With a small gust of wind he back away as the Sky bison landed on the ground in front of him. The trio dismounted with ease and Judel was immediately in awe and approached them swiftly, "Avatar Aang it is an honor to meet you," he bowed

He shook the hands of his companions, "Katara and Sokka it is my pleasure to meet fellow water tribesman."

"I apologize but I must skip the pleasantries," Aang butted, "Firelord Zuko needs you to personally come to the palace."

Judel instantly became anxious at hearing the news, "Is something wrong… Azula and Xiourong are they hurt?"

"Everything is alright for the most part. Firelord Zuko and I agree that Azula needs you; she's just resistant and angry and won't listen to reason."

Judel knitted his brows, "I…can't…leave here I'm still recovering from this illness."

Katara stepped forward, "That's where I come in. I've been studying some medicines and have consulted with other healers; I believe I can help you."

"I see, well, you're going to have a hard time convincing the doctor he's resolute on keeping me here."

Abruptly the doctor stomped on the scene, with Piandao behind him, the man tried to usher him inside, "What is the meaning of this Judel! Get back in bed this instant!"

"Avatar Aang what brings you here?" Piandao greeted inquiringly.

Sokka's mouth hung open offeneded, which led the water tribe soldier to begin his own dialogue, "Oh hello master Piandao thanks for completely ignoring me and the fact that I have my sword back."

Piandao looked at his sword and looked back to Aang, "Sokka this really isn't the time and I believe I was talking to Avatar Aang."

"Sure fine I see how it is. Sokka muttered, "Stupid Avatar always stealing my thunder."

Katara patted her brother on the back sympathetically, "Sokka this kind of takes precedence right now. I'm sure when things calm down ;he will speak with you."

"Maybe I won't be interested then; I could be too busy with ambassador stuff," he huffed folding his arms.

Aang rolled his eyes and focused on Master Piandao, "We have royal orders to bring Judel to the Fire Nation."

"Absolutely not!" butted the doctor, "What part of he's too ill to travel do you not understand?"

Judel was in the middle of the bickering and pleading. In his mind, he didn't care how bad he felt; he was going to take a chance; his family needed him and that's all that mattered and everyone would just have to follow suit. He lit a flame and tossed in front of the groups as it exploded into fireworks, "I'm leaving"

"What—this is—", the doctor stuttered

Judel ignore the man looked to the Avatar, "Aang I hope these creatures like me because we're in for a long ride."

"His name is Appa and—"

The large sky bison sniffed Judel and licked him and Momo chittered in protest. "Well one out of two isn't terrible. I'll get my things."

Master Piandao grabbed the Jaw-Long leader by the arm, concerned, "Judel is this wise?"

Judel snatched his arm away, "Don't you dare lecture me; it's too late for you to be a parent. Now if you'll excuse me; I'm going to do what you haven't done and take care of what's precious to me."


	5. The Damsel and Firefly

**Hello fanfic readers! This is the ultimate confrontation; Ozai and Ursa meet after fourteen years. What will happen? All will be revealed in this chapter. **

**But first… **

**WARLOCK2552- Piandao basically screwed himself over, later we will find out the ultimate resolution that heals the rift between them.**

**Private Fire- I'm so pleased that you liked my Ty Lee explanation I thought her story deserves to be told and even though there are several story lines they are all focused on one purpose to lead them on this journey. **

**Special thanks to chungin, Dannigar, ArrayePL and LaGhost for being new followers of this story; don't be shy peeps leave a review.**

**Now onto the story**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams**

* * *

**Book 4: Air: Water and Fire is Air**

**Chapter 4: The Damsel and the Firefly**

* * *

Stewing in his cell…he never understood the concept, until his incarceration and stripping of power. The only thing keeping him alive is his ego. His thoughts racing, dancing and parading toward him, like the bolts of lightning he used to call upon from his now empty core . What was left, was just a pathetic shell of a man. _Argh!_ the confinement, its fooling him, playing these childish games; who is Ozai? Failure Phoenix King—no, he showed his Azulon who he really was; a man of action; but that day he lost something in return. Ursa, precious, beautiful, Ursa; she was the only thing anchoring him to the realm of the living and honorable.

Over the years he had taken her for granted, shunned her from his heart. They were nothing; but bodies sharing the same bed; but that night, that fateful, glorious and scary night; he wasn't the failure prince and she the sad and devoted wife. He was Ozai the man of intelligence and heart ; she was Ursa the woman for whom he had opened up his entire world to; the vessel that held his secrets. He had looked into her eyes as she cried; knowing what they must do for their son Zuko. In that moment, her face beheld the glow that he had so forgotten. The years of estrangement meant nothing. As they lay on the bed, exposed to one another; he became engulfed in the caress of her hips, the scent of fire lilies on her skin, the softness of her touch, the embroiled passion that would create within his belly, the comfort of a hearth. He had forgotten so long ago that feeling ,that couldn't be described as love—it was much stronger as if their spirits had entwined on some other realm. Abruptly and rather quickly; the moment had passed and she had left his arms; only for him to never see her again. when she was gone, so was the only light he had left. When his father was burned from this earth and extinguished like wildfire, something happened: he felt grief, guilt, pain. the old man knew it all along that he would be weak; but that moment, that life changing moment; the uttered words; the ones he had always waited and longed for, "All hail Firelord Ozai!"

A smile crossed his face as he thought, "I beat you old man: I showed you I am strong: that is why you are dead"

The expenses though, all the cost calculated; his daughter dominating him; his only son turned away from him and his love Ursa no longer with him. What does Ozai deserve?

He wanted his children by his side, filling with pride of their country, reaping the rewards of his sacrifice. Zuko that ungrateful soft-hearted boy, so much like him, it was disgusting. He tried everything to toughen him up show him that the throne was earned …nothing, the boy would crumble. That day, that ugly life changing day, his son spoke out of turn at a meeting. He tried to make him fight for his rights through an Agni Kai, but once again, those foolish coddled emotions resurfaced; he was an embarrassing obeisance was humiliating. There was only one punishment fitting for this infantile mentality; he formed a ball of fire in his hand and hurled in at Zuko's face, that once endearing face and to further humiliate the boy he cast him away and gave him the fool's errand of capturing the Avatar. Not long ago the boy—now Firelord had asked him; "Do you regret scarring my face?"

Ozai had told a great lie, for Zuko had become exactly who he had wanted. The former Firelord could not take pride for he was not by his son, guiding him and advising him; showing him love and taking credit in being the one who was the driving force of his change. Where did Ozai go wrong?

Azula, his daughter, very much like her namesake; he always suspected, in the back of his mind , she would be the death of him. She had grown very unsympathetic , unforgiving and devoid of the concept of love; summoning blue fire at such a tender age of innocence; she was too strong for him and one day she would surpass him with her unrivaled bending. He would be like his father, lost, forgotten and buried. Sweet precious girl; she was not always like that. Azula was beautiful and kind; but he pushed her, removed her from any maternal influence and ripped apart the close bond she and his brother Iroh shared. He molded, her formed her, made her a soldier; she was brilliant, he knew in the long run she would challenge him; especially when she would make plans of her own and showing initiative in taking down her brother. The only thing that was in his favor was deep beneath her façade; she wanted to please him; he couldn't risk the future. So, slowly, he poisoned her with a psychotic and psychedelic tea he found while in the earth kingdom, 'warrior's claw' . For its victims; it would deliver a blow worse than death; he pushed her over the edge and slowly she became crazed and not sensible; it was the only way to get rid of her. But, she came back didn't she? Her brother, foolish, emotional boy; he gave her a chance. For a while, they will fight, in time they will begin anew. She recovered, yes and became married to a half-ling water savage traitor, and they had child a little girl; his grandchild.

The day he feared came true. She would discover his deception; when her mind would become whole. He was so assured and assuming of what she would do. No, his daughter did something worse; far more unexpected. He had every intention of getting back his bending, for he read the ancient legends, that stated what the Avatar has taken, power could be restored. Once he had his bending, he would get take possession of his throne with the aid of supporters. He was so arrogant that night, that supernatural, faith crushing night. He taunted her; they battled one another; he made short work of that so-called husband of hers. Without warning, he experienced her true form, she took on the shape of a flame itself, her garments were still in tact. She kicked him swiftly, causing a light to pulse through his body. It she stripped him of any chance of bending permanently. What a scared, filthy and good for nothing creature he was now. It wasn't worth living and suicide was something that was beneath him; he was in purgatory. The lesson he had come to learn: there is no redemption for the ones who gives into darkness. Why must it be like this Ozai?

Wait, there was something he neglected; he strained against his bandages and picked up a picture, a reflection, the boy born out of love, Han-Lien the unsullied long-lost son. Perhaps there is hope for him yet. How?

* * *

Ursa felt her skin crawling as she got closer to the dungeon. How many years had it been? She shuddered as she held herself; knowing the man she was going to see. She proceeded forward sometimes pacing and other times stopping mid step. As the guards escorted her to the entryway; she contemplated on her and her estranged husband's bleak and lovely history.

The man Ozai, her betrothed, the fire nation prince, wasn't admittedly her first choice for a mate. Ozai, was a quiet young man, the very opposite of his brother Crowned Prince Iroh, who garnished respect and had a presence; that was expected being twenty years Ozai's senior. She could remember trying to coax the then fifteen year old to speak; it was no use. He seemed like such a brooding young man, who was never happy. Ursa in her positive resolve, wouldn't give up on him everyone deserves a chance. However, all social attempts were met with a glower or an about-face. Frustrated, she said to herself, if this was how the relationship was; she wanted no part of it. Ursa hadn't any idea of what vexed the young man so and at that point she didn't care. One day, she had noticed a meeting between Ozai and his father Azulon. Against her better judgement told her curiosity couldn't resist watching the pair. Ozai seemed desperate and on the verge of slowly imploding and his father Azulon taking pleasure in it.

_"Father all the teachers have said I have excelled in my studies and feel that my combat is useful to the military, why can't I join?"_

_"You have the nerve to ask me such ridiculous questions. You who have killed your mother Illah with your constant failure; who even knows if you are mine? You are weak and have no place here not as royalty, not in my court, not in meetings, not in the military, not anywhere, ever. Leave my sight before I kill you where you stand!"_

_"if you would just list—"_

_"Your still here boy? You think if you show determination and resolution, that I will give into you, no! Your mother, Agni rest her soul coddled you too much and made you think that just because you work hard and make a name for yourself; then that means you will get what you want. I will always tell you no, you will never be Iroh, you will never be anything to me but wasted space."_

_"Father I—" _

_ "Ozai so help me, I swear on your mother's grave that if you do not leave this room; you will join her!"_

_"Yes father," he walked away dejected.  
_

_"Ozai," he called back taunting._

_"Yes father"_

_"In case you get the gull to approach me again; let me give you a word of advice. Pay attention; I will not repeat myself. The only way you will ever be someone, is if I and Iroh are dead and even then you will be in our shadows, eclipsed by our greatness. The smart thing for you to do is give up this pursuit and try something more suited to you, like being a royal secretary, you are good with words, it is your one advantage."_

_Ozai looked away clenching his fist,"I won't give up just because you tell me to."_

_"Then you Ozai are a fool!"_

She then knew with absolutely certainty why he had become so closed off from the world. He had feared getting hurt, he was angry because nothing was ever good enough for his father; he was always the disadvantaged as the youngest, any and ideas were discarded. Ursa realized it would be a long road before the man would not see her as a burden, or as another duty fulfilled. After a chaotic year of courtship, she had grown to love him, and together they were like a beautiful song. He brought out the strength in her and she brought out the kindness in him.

Ursa allowed herself that small moment of happiness as she entered the dank, dark space leading to his prison cell. In her mind, she was rehearsing all the pain that her plagued her over the years, seeing her children so miserable and barren of a nurturing guidance. He would talk down to her and she would defend her honor:

_"So my estranged wife has returned. Care to make a conjugal visit."_

_"You are far removed from the man I loved. How could you do this to our children?"_

_"You're missing a small piece to that puzzle. You lied to me about Han-Lien."_

_"I hadn't known I was pregnant until I left."_

_"You're so self-righteous; you think you can waltz back into our children's lives and they'll forgive easy."_

_"Zuko loves me and so does Azula; I just have to earn her trust."_

_"And what of Han-Lien, now that he knows the truth about his virtuous mother; do you think he'll still love you after knowing you used his sister to kill my father?"_

_"W...what...How would he know that?"_

_"You just confirmed it." _

_Ursa turned to see Han-Lien with tears streaming down his face._

Ursa awoke violently from her daydream, feeling the blood rushing to her head. How quickly she had forgotten that she was not alone, her son—their son Han-Lien was not far behind her the missing link within their family. He forced her to not be so idealistic and demand the answers of life, even the ones that would hurt. How symbolic that the young man was like this dungeon, in the obscure corner of the Fire Nation family with little awareness and trapped by his legacy. Ursa had to do this for him, to heal his foot path. Before she knew it the guards had opened the door to his prison chamber. She signaled Han-Lien to stay back, he grudgingly obeyed. She stepped into the space and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a figured, hunched over in a beige cloth; its hair was black straw. She inched forward and crouched down to the bars. She reached out her hand to tough his sallow flesh.

"I'm dreaming," he spoke causing her to gasp. He turned to her fix his red puffy eyes on hers, "Perhaps this is a nightmare for which will be my demise."

"Oh Ozai," she nearly cried turning opposed , "You—"

"Am I that awful that you won't look at me?"

Ursa was silent, this was worse than seeing Azula; he was older, so much older and his eyes were so tired, "I thought I had prepared myself for this moment but it turns out…how could I?"

"Where is the boy?" he demanded

"He's here, he wants to see you"

"Why?" he snarled

"He deserves to know his father."

"How plain and simple of you; I expected better from a woman of exile."

"What do you want from me Ozai?" she gritted her teeth.

"Why are you here?"

"I—at first it was to yell at you; to tell you how ashamed I am of your actions and how much you have ruined our children; the truth is the moment we decided to do what we did; we damaged their lives and changed them for all time. When I look to our son Han-Lien, I see now none of what we did was worth it."

"My father gave Iroh the throne despite my late nephew's death and my brother was too weak."

"Look at what your quest for power has gotten you! Our family is torn apart. You could have been an ambassador and done things for the greater good; but you let that darkness take ov—"

"And what of you Ursa," he interrupted, "There may only be small traces of it; you have darkness in your heart as well. Ask yourself, why is it that as much as I have wronged Azula in her mental breakdown; _you_ are the only one she felt tortured by?"

"And our son," she shouted, "you scarred him for life! You made him feel the same way that Azulon made you feel, only far worse, because he has the example on his face of how much hatred destroys."

"So then here we are the damsel and the firefly, at my cell; both slaves to our past both failures to our family. Do you think that our youngest son has a chance now? Both of us are undeserving of any happiness."

She look to him trying to beseech that part of him she hoped wasn't lost, "Han-Lien is proof that we can start anew, you and I both know the Avatar could have easily killed you but he didn't and Azula could have done the same thing but she chose not to. Don't you think he should know you then? Not the man who sits in this cell; but the man that I have loved, the man who had brought me joy."

"What does he know of me?" he hissed.

Ursa grinned brightly; rose from her place and opened the door, letting Han-Lien enter, "Whatever you want him to know."

"You dare ambush me with his presence!"

Ursa kissed the young man on the forehead and squeezed his hand supportively, exiting the room, "Han-Lien I will be right behind you, waiting on the other side of that door if you need me"

The young man shook his head and looked to Ozai they were alone, "Hello, my name is Han-Lien; but I guess you already know that,"the teen sheepishly smiled.

Under his sleeve he revealed a key. He opened the lock to Ozai's cell and sat in front of the man, "I've never had a father in my life; not one that I could count. Mother, couldn't look at any other man, she had a lot of suitors; she wasn't interested," he rubbed his forehead in frustration, "I'm getting of course. I just want to know about you and I'm not afraid to know the truth, just promise me you won't keep any secrets or lie to me; I won't accept that."

His son, the handsome boy, Ozai wanted to spout his verbal venom at Han-Lien and tell him how weak he was; he wanted to turn him away from his sight to never return; but Ozai couldn't find it in him to do any of those things. He caressed Han-Lien's face: he was so innocent, so much more like him than Zuko. He was his past, possibly his future. Ozai sat there in silence, absorbing the boy in front of him. For this child only, he would let the light within flicker. On this night, he will tell the boy all he longs for. Tonight, Ozai will be a father.


	6. From the Depths Part 1

**Hello fanfic readers now that we have gotten past what everyone is up to its time to begin where we left off with a two part series.  
**

**Thanks WARLOCK2552 and Winterdevils for your both opposite and insightful reviews.**

**_Previously on Avatar_…Zuko tried to get his family together in order to mend fences. Instead it all ended in a disaster. Iroh was resistant to welcoming Azula into his heart; Azula didn't want to have anything to do with her mother, which in turn made Zuko angry and caused the siblings to fight. Unable to sleep, Firelord Zuko snuck out of the palace, wearing the blue spirit costume to practice his kata's when suddenly, he came upon what he thought was the dead soaked body of Azula by the fountain. The princess awoke defending herself, when Zuko revealed himself. That was the mistake he had made, for he had left himself exposed to the now alive and waterbending Zhao.**

**How did Azula become soaked to the bone by the water fountain? How is Zhao alive and bending water? What does the former disgraced Admiral want? Are his intentions for a pure evil or a greater good?  
**

**Sit back, relax and take a read of this chapter to find out.  
I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams**

* * *

**Book 4: Air: Water and Fire is Air  
From the Depths Part 1**

* * *

A scarred eyed filled with pity and an outstretched hand; how could it have come to this? How could the very one he would have easily killed just days before; be the one literally separating him from death. For a fraction of a second; he reached for his hand, accepting of his mercy; however, he was to supercilious and refused this offering. Regrets and failure were the words that came to mind as he was taken into the ocean by the aquatic quickly, he was engulfed into the abyss. As the water rushed toward into his lungs; he thought of all the things he had done wrong. He was a man who didn't like to lose especially when it came to war. He would immerse himself into different strategies to claim victory. That's when the advantage became ever present; he would capture the moon and weaken waterbenders. Against Iroh's warnings; he was messing with forces that he was clearly outmatched by. Suddenly, his flawless plan cost him his entire fleet and his life.

He mulled over his existence as brief as it was. His father told him stories of one day capturing the world by means of the military and being the pride of his country. The day he met a then teenage prince Ozai; he was enamored and inspired by him; as a young noble boy. He entered the navy proudly and excelled above all others. The man he promised to serve in the Fire Nation Army became his Firelord; who along with Captain Chan, were his top soldiers, who he entrusted. Many years later, he watched as a young focused girl bent blue flames in the courtyard oversaw by two old women Lo and Li; she was the prodigy, her name, Azula. He fought the same scarred banished face who tried to save him and would have relished in the victory had not Iroh been there. His life was coming to an end from his haughty nature. He closed his eyes and accepted what was to come. He saw a white light and breathed one last breath.

* * *

Zhao awoke drenched to the bone, coughing up ice cold water. He arched his back; retching the contents from his body unknown. He opened his eyes and saw before him a swap of sorts; none like he had ever seen. The land before him was colorless as if it were absent of any discerning light. The trees were weak and swaying in a silent breeze. The water of the marsh land itself was not ordinary in the least; as it resembled more of a mirror that been smudged with dirt. He weakly lifted himself off the ground and unfastened the armored chest plate from his body. He knew he was leaving himself vulnerable; but he knew underneath he was injured and needed to be treated immediately. As he removed the metal from his body, he winced in agony. He looked at his reflection in the water. He saw red marks from a giant handprint. Instantly, he felt a throbbing in his head, at the recollection of his memory; bringing him to his knees and expelled from his lungs a pool of water. He examined his person further he felt fine save for the pain; but something was off completely and he would search this land to get to the bottom of it.

He quaked as a wintry frigidity took over his bones. What was happening to him? He tried to balance his steps but fell quickly. With his limited strength he looked up to see if there were a nearby place he could rest. There was a cave almost too inviting in front of him. He had two choices either die out in the open, or get mauled by whatever might be inside. The Admiral in him knew the only option the cave, it would be better not to be found exposed. He clawed his way to the opening of the hollow. With all of what he could muster he sprung himself with his legs onto the rocky floor. He panted audibly for a little while and noticed immediately that his breath of fire was absent. _This was really it wasn't it_, he said to himself. He would live honorable, just to die shamefully.

Suddenly, he heard around him a skittering of what sounded like insects rushing toward him. He was brave readying himself and hoping he would die swiftly and painlessly. He felt hot air on the back of his neck; within, fear had almost clutched his heart. The thing was closer and from the shadow he could tell this wasn't an ordinary creature. "Do you know who I am?" spoke a low elegant male voice.

"How would I?" Zhao scrunched up his nose perplexed.

"You have done research; you are a man of great intellect who has wasted his talents. Ask yourself why I wouldn't be in front of you."

This creature was speaking in riddles. How in Agni would he know about a talking centipede and what research was it referring to? Perhaps he was speaking of his visit to the Wan Shi Tong library; there, he found his most important discovery; the location of Yin and Yang or as they are called Tui and La. Who would pose such an inquiry with him? It had to be someone as old as Tui and La; that narrows it down. Why wouldn't he look him in the face? There is only one who legend tells that you should never show the slightest emotions to. Zhao had to choose his words carefully, "Because you are Koh the face stealer."

"Then you know not to react."

He straightened his features turning passive and turned to Koh; the creature had taken on the face of the blue spirit. Zhao was not amused which made keeping stone faced easier.

"So I'm going to collect that I'm not dead."

"What gave you that impression former Admiral?"

"I have committed the ultimate sin and I was supposed to be punished with the death of no return. Instead of that I have been brought to this realm so obviously I must be in a stasis or a form of inertia."  
"Very wise and astute there is hope for you after all human."

"Why am I here?

"You are an important piece to the puzzle. You are the Pai Sho tile that will win the game. You have been foolish by cutting your life short and I am here to emancipate you."

"How is it possible for you to vouch for me?"

Koh circled him slowly and with each rotation he was closer to his face, "there are sins greater than what you have done. Tui and La left themselves in a weak state just to be easily discovered. All it took was someone like you. There was an upheaval but the moon could not be unguarded so Yue was the only alternative. As you know the rest is history."

"I see what will happen to me?"

"Count yourself fortunate Zhao for your element will be changed to your opposite."

"And will I be allowed time to harvest my new ability."

"Yes it will be in a place that no one will disturb. Take heart for your master will be someone you know."

"And I suppose I will discover these in time as well."

Koh turned away; Zhao didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He allowed himself to relax if only for a moment. Koh turned toward him with a familiar face one of his former lieutenants who sunk with the rest of his fleet from his failed invasion. Zhao was undeterred by this new visage. Had he been smug; he would have smiled, on the air of caution; he kept his features tacit. Koh shook his head pleased, "Choosing you was not a mistake."

"Now listen carefully, in order to practice your craft there are two things you must participate in. The first is a mission at upon succession of it will allow you to live once more. In six earth years the order of the White Lotus will rediscover the location of the temple Qigong. They will send the Avatar and his friends there to restore the airbenders. You must give them a message."

"And what would that be."

"You will know once you reach earth."

"Understood."

"The other, Zhao is far more personal it is about your former betrothed."

That was good he almost got him, "Azula? What do you want with her?"

"In this world you will be allowed to observe you must be Azula's guide and guardian. Make sure she doesn't destroy herself; she is needed for the future. We will meet again soon."

If it weren't for the fact that he was injured; he would not have believed what had just happened. He grabbed the wooden cane that was left behind and went further into the cave. Within, there was tree with a white globe centered in it. He placed his hand on it feeling its warmth. As the glass unclouded itself, he saw before him a girl on a ship. Her hair was flawlessly fashioned in a top knot. Her immaculate military uniform suited her well. She pointed her fingers in the air and released a streak of lightning, she was perfect, "Ozai, you monster!"

Through the years he watched as that young girl become cold and calculated. Azula, as prodigious as she was lacked the emotional maturity to realize the dangerous trap being set before her. Ozai, the coward was letting his children fight his battles. Sure enough as things got worse she began to unravel incapable of grasping the consequences of her actions. What a sad ending for the girl; a hallucinating, crazed, emotional cripple. A collection of guards took her away; her eyes glazed over, numb to the world.

The archaic system of the Fire Nation didn't fare well with mental illness especially if that person were of noble standing. They had a way locking people up and forgetting their humanity. It was imperfect one he hadn't a problem with until now. It was apparent through her daily terrors; all were given up hope even her brother; who was the very epitome of the word. He needed to infuse her with the will to live. So while she slept he appeared in her dreams through symbolism's, vivid and meaningful. In time she came alive and lived the life of the survivor. She found her strength. He was proud to be involved in her redemption. His work was done. She crawled out of the muck of her past. All he had to do was watch over her.

* * *

Zhao felt fairly comfortable that he hadn't to guard Azula daily; so, it was time to harvest his new element. As a young lad; the teaching in school was that water was the most inferior out all the bending abilities. Water required focus, fluidity and calmness; it was life itself at your fingertips and if for just a moment you lose any of those qualities; right before you the water would splash in a heap. It would take great patience and humility to begin anew. With this in mind; he preceded to the one place he could bend, which, ironically was the reflecting pool of the oasis on the reverse side of the Northern Water Tribe. Yue looked in the pond as shadows of Tui and La circled her in perfect balance. He hadn't known what to say to her; the only thing he could do was stare in uncomfortable silence. She introduced him to Avatar Kuruk someone more advanced than she. As soon the Northern Water tribesman laid his eyes on the formal Admiral his nose crinkled up in distaste; this was obviously something he was forced to do. Through his lessons Yue observed from a distance, hands clasped and formal. He adapted very quickly overtime mastering the water whip in just a few short days. From Yue he learned how to use waterbending for medical purposes, which came in handy for healing his wounds. Within six years he felt he had become proficient enough not quite a master but at minimum an intermediate. The true test of his abilities would come much later when he's on earth.

* * *

He checked the year it was 106 ASC the end of summer. Soon his time would come but there was one bit of business he had to settle first. Just as he was told Azula was in the Fire Nation palace. She sat by the fountain; staring into the water. She looked tense and upset, holding herself and exhaling. He knew disturbing her would be a terrible idea; she would be so unreasonable and resistant; but there was no stopping the role of destiny. With his mind he summoned the waters to swirl and formed a hand that grabbed her by her waist and brought her to the reflecting water.

Here she was before him soaked, confused and feisty. To see her close...he had to keep himself on track. She turned slowly to him, her wet wavy strands and amber eyes examining his form. He smiled at her, offering his hand. "Hello Azula."

"Zhao," she exclaimed. She placed her hand into his; half disbelieving and half relieved to see him.

"Y...you're real," immediately looking around she inquired, "Where am I?"

My was she a sight to look at, all those years watching her from afar; what regrets it stirred within him. "Had I known you would be this beautiful; I would have married you as arranged and never invaded the Northern Water Tribe."

At the hearing of his fawning, she pushed him aside, searching for a way out, "You will take me back to the Fire Nation at once!"

Of course she couldn't be bothered with him; she had a family now, what a shame. He gently pulled her close to him, "Not so fast. You and I have some business to settle."

Azula looked upon him with scrutiny, "What are you referring to?"

"Do you believe in fate or destiny Azula?"

She folded her arms, scowling, "No, I believe that only through facing truths and action, can you alter the course of your life."

"I thought that once; I was just like you, accept the only thing I believed was that my intellect was god and the sound of my arrogance was gospel. That all changed when through the looking glass I saw a little girl crushed and forgotten with no hope. I was told my punishment would be to have my opposite element; but that wasn't it at all. You see that little girl blossomed into such a fine strong woman and I was forced to watch her fall in love with someone else. Had I not been so imprudent I would have been with the woman I was destined to be with."

"You and I?"

"That's right, Azula my love, we have a connection to each other. Did you ever ask yourself what gave you the power to pull through? Do you know how you found out about your fathers lies?"

"It was you then who gave me those powers that almost killed him."

"No Azula, that was you; which is why you are here. Today is the day I crossover to deliver my message to the Avatar and then my life is my own."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Before you reach the Qigong temple you have a decision to make. In order for the process to come to fruition someone must live and another must die."

She raised a skeptical brow, "Your joking, the very person that no one trusts is entrusted with such a lofty task."

"That is correct; but you must be careful with your thoughts and words it can cost people dearly."

"Why me, why not the Avatar?"

"Despite your transformation, you will not be deterred by emotions you know what needs to be done and won't hesitate to act."

"I see well I've made my decision for the life portion."

"Care to share."

"You're plenty capable of reading my mind."

"That would be an invasion of your privacy."

"Then you understand my discretion."

"I see expressing yourself in a positive manner is still a work in progress. I will appease you this time."

He looked her straight into the eyes and he smirked at her knowingly, "An interesting choice it seems I was wrong."

"It won't make up for who will die."

"I won't assume anything so who are you choosing."

She took a deep sigh, "myself"

"I'm sorry Azula but that choice is invalid. What you're asking is impossible."

She put her nose into the air unsatisfied, "Then I suppose no one will be restored."

Zhao looked at her shaking his head, "My how you have changed, yet you are still determined. I suppose I have to wipe that part of your memory away. Whoever you think of with great unforgivable detestation will be the one to die."  
At hearing this she shut her eyes trying to block him, "No, you c—"

She collapsed in his arms. She blinked her eyes open and held her head. She looked around at her surroundings as if seeing them for the first time and then laid her eyes on him. "Zhao...you're real."

"Yes I am my love and soon you and I will come alive once more."

"Where...am-"

He put his fingers to her lips and kissed her cheek lovingly. "It will all be over s—"

In the waters of the oasis he could see someone dressed in black with a mask on. Zhao grinned widely, "This is too good an opportunity to pass."

Azula watched by his side to see her foolish brother; their argument must have really upset him. Normally she wouldn't care at all; but she felt a sudden distrust in Zhao. The former Admiral created swirls in the pond and the disguised Firelord walked more swiftly to the fountain. "What are you doing?"

"Setting the stage Azula, it's time. I must bid you farewell for now."

"ZHAO!" she yelled in vain.

He felt awful having to send her back so soon, however, he wanted to make an entrance and put fear into the brat, it was a long time coming. He stepped into the waters and they surrounded him in a luminous glow. He stretched his arms preparing himself for all that is to come; the moment he has waited for. Instantly, he was transported to the Fire Nation gardens. From the depths of his failure; he arises. The kraken summons tendrils of water at his command, seizing a confused and frightened Zuko; bloodbending him into submission. He could hear Zuko's pleas; it meant nothing. Zhao wouldn't be swaged or implored by his actions. Within minutes, he had amassed a small crowd; he smirked, still holding Zuko by his neck. Good, everyone was here each one ranging in reactions from dumbfounded, floored and curiosity. "Now it begins."


	7. From the Depths Part 2

**Hello fanfic readers! Crazy last chapter no? Who would have guessed Zhao is back and he is now officially alive. Who did Azula choose to live? The answer may surprise you. Now let's see what he has to say to the Gaang. But first…**

**WARLOCK2552- Oh its an early call as to who will die and yeah Zhao is definitely a jerk. His antics are only going to worsen in this chapter  
**

** Ferret krazy101- I know…I just blew your mind!**

**Private Fire- Thanks for the compliments I'm going solely on the dreams that I had so whatever happens, happens.**

**Now brace yourselves ladies and gentleman here comes part two.**

* * *

**Book 4: Air: Water and Fire is Air**

**From the Depths Part 2**

* * *

It was a night like any other; typical with its share of drama, humor and friendship. While some welcomed their slumber; others were riled up by earlier events unable to conceive of retiring. Whispers in the night echoed for the secrets being shared and kept. As a newlywed couple wanted to enjoy the others company for a late night; two spouses noticed that their beds were strangely vacant of their partners. Judel and Firelady Mai coming from separate wings of the palace went to investigate where their partners had gone; both determined and displeased. Suddenly, a bright blue flash of light awoke all. It was beautiful to look at from a distance as if a heavenly body had graced the earth with its presence. The radiance of this unidentified source caused certain occupants of the palace to investigate; they felt as if something was calling them to the garden. The scene that was stumbled was so astonishing that all anyone could do was just staring in awe. Ty Lee and Mai were in shock, Katara and Sokka were angry, Iroh was confused, Toph and Judel hadn't any idea what was going on. Azula stared up at Zhao as he held a stiff Zuko by his neck, "Let him go Zhao!"

"As you wish my dearest," he submitted.

Looking at the Firelady straight into the eye; he dropped Zuko nonchalantly. Aang instantly used a wind current to ease him to the ground. Mai, Azula and Katara rushed to his side. Katara checked his vitals with a glowing hand, "This isn't good he's…"

Mai sensing the gravity in her voice encouraged her, "Please save him"

Azula, observing, knew better, "She can't save him, Only Zhao can."

"He isn't your husband Azula this isn't your call!" said the Firelady resolutely.

"Open your eyes Mai and think of this for a moment. Zhao is straight from the healing waters of the oasis; he's doing this on purpose, he can't allow Zuko to die or else he will cease to exist."

"Mai I can heal him," Katara offered.

'There's no time Mai!" Azula insisted.

Katara was becoming sick of the Fire Nation Princess shouting next to her. She nudged her aside to begin remedying Zuko's wounds, "Exactly Azula; that's why I need to do this immediately."

Azula terminated the water tribe girls' actions before they began, "You will not lay a finger on him!"

The waterbending master with ferocity pushed back, "Get your hands off of me!"

Mai separated them almost tempted to bring out her stilettos, "Shut up the both of you!" The Firelady looked to her sister-in-law, "Azula I have to go with Katara I trust in her abilities."

Azula narrowed her eyes at Mai, "Then you are being a fool."

Katara brought up water from the ground and labored over Zuko's wounds. This did no good; his breathing became shallow. She looked into his eyes and he held his heart. He screamed loudly convulsing, blood was pouring out of his nose and mouth .Katara looked panicked, "I don't understand." She had to remain calm something about his body doing _this;_ she knew immediately, "Zhao, he's bloodbending."

"And that is precisely why you should have listened to me." Azula addressed the former Admiral with abhorrence, "Zhao cease what you are doing and heal him now!"

"My, my it seems trust is still a scarcity amongst the Fire Nation royals. Some things never change. I will do as you bid Princess."

With a nod from Zhao; Zuko stopped convulsing, his breath normalized. The former Admiral placed his hands on Zuko's temple and he gasped for air; perfectly healthy, "There now as good as new; well I could have gotten rid of the scar; but he's earned it after all."

Zuko went to lunge for him; when Azula held him back, "He's not worth it"

The newly appointed waterbender pouted, "I must say I'm a bit offended; but that won't sully my visions of you."

Judel scrunched up his nose at the implication and stood next to Azula

Aang was holding on to his staff; clenching onto it in anger. Zhao looked him straight in the eyes. "Surprised to see me, Avatar Aang? I thought you Avatars talk to each other. I at least thought Kuruk would say something to you, he was my Sifu."

The ground beneath Aang formed tiny fractures, "What do you want Zhao?!"

Zhao smiled boastful, the Avatar was playing his game now, "Everyone relax; all I was having is a little fun I'm satisfied now. Since you're so eager to learn my purpose: it concerns Qigong. There is something you all must be made aware of before you venture into the wild wilderness unknown."

Aang still trying to wrap his mind around the ordeal inquired, "How are you alive? how are-"

Zhao gave him a stern look, "Do you really want to waste time asking me questions or would you rather I finished what I was saying?"

Iroh put his hand on Aang's shoulder and stepped forward, "Say your peace Zhao and leave this place."

"A wise choice; first, you must know about the location. Qigong is not what it once was: currently, it is hidden in plain sight. One of you will give life and the other will have to make the ultimate sacrifice. On this journey allies will become enemies; enemies will become allies," Zhao eyes honed in on a still shaken Zuko as he uttered, "and death with come closely. Farewell on your journey and good tidings, oh and one more thing," his sights drifting to his former betrothed with the most sexual of intent, "I'll see you in the dream world Azula."

With those words steam rose, leaving his amber eyes to show; when the fog lifted, he vanished without a trace. The group tried to collect themselves as best as they could. Toph the only one completely (and literally) in the dark posed, "Who was that guy?"

Sokka took a deep breath giving the world's fastest and shortest explanation, "Former Admiral of the Fire Nation, tried to commit genocide of the Northern Water Tribe; but failed and made the love of my life the moon. In short, we don't like that guy. He's BZG"

"Huh?" said the blind earthbender.

"Before Zuko and Gaang," he stated obviously, "geez Toph keep up!"

"Hey," Zuko butted, "I thought I was a part of the Gaang," he twiddled his fingers.

"You're all busy with Firelord stuff," Sokka waved off.

"I can still hang," The Firelord placed his hands in his robe kicking the small pebble on the ground like an upset child.

"Hey remember when he tried to join us?" Toph recalled

"Man he was funny," laughed Sokka, "and Katara-"

"I thought she was going to turn into a firebender," Toph finished his sentence.

As they broke out in laughter; Mai leaned into Ty Lee "Are you sure there's nothing going on between them?"

The Pink Kyoshi turned to Mai surprised she almost accidently mentioned Sokka's single status. She stuttered, stopped, smiled and changed the subject, "So what did he mean by someone would give life?"

Mai at the words, _'give life'_ unconsciously held her belly. It had been three years since  
Mako—she didn't want to think about it. Whoever it was that was going to have a baby; it certainly wasn't her. She wanted so desperately to be wrong. Zuko had offered to adopt; but Mai was so resistant against the idea; it made her bitter: was he implying that she was broken?

The Firelady had to stop this; Zuko loved her with all of his heart; he was faithful; he would never leave her even though she was cold toward him lately. You never get over losing a child; not your mind and especially not your body. She had made up with Zuko days before; however the freshness of their son's death would plague her every time she would see a fire; visions of her sons tiny body being set aflame would ruminate. There was certainly no way to avoid such an element giving the geography and culture. .Just the thought of all this was making Mai sick. She noticed she was in fact, vomiting and lightheaded more often than usual. She chalked it up to stress and grief; it was taking a toll on her. She wasn't sleeping and had no desire to eat. She really hated to do this; but perhaps it was time to start a round of medicinal herbs.

Zuko wrapped his hand around hers, removing her from her deliberations, "Mai," he said softly, "You need your rest."

Normally what he said would have been right; the fact of the matter was Mai's displeasure at the sound of his voice; snatched her hand away. Zuko looking concerned took the mask off the top of his head and looked ashamed. "I'm sorry it was just—"

"We had an agreement Zuko. We would rely on each other and lean on each other for our problems."  
"I know—"

"How could you go running off? Why didn't you make me go with you?"  
"I—"

"I almost lost you today because out of all people; I didn't listen to Azula. Your just SO—"

Tears dropped down Mai's face. To her horror everyone looked in her direction. She was convinced they saw her vulnerability and so she ran inside. Zuko mentally punched himself in the face, _you idiot_. After everything they have been through it seems his head and his heart were at war once again. The message was clear; every precious moment they spent together should be cherished and not be disregarded over familial nonsense. He went up to Ty Lee who was already on her way to her friend. She folded her arms and glared at Zuko. Now he felt like garbage.

Katara looked up to Zuko with the deepest of sympathy in her eyes  
The master waterbender shook her head; she could already see what this journey was going to do to everyone. Like always she would be the mother, the voice of reason and the referee. She would have to keep Sokka from killing Azula, Azula from killing Zuko, Zuko from neglecting Mai, keep an eye on Mai, Ty Lee and Azula, meanwhile she has to keep the secret of her marriage from being blurted out by Toph and said earthbender was indeed the keeper of everyone's privacy. If the discoverer of metalbending knew about Iroh and June; then she must know something about why Sokka has been acting funny. And Aang, yes, he was the Avatar; but he was still human. She was his wife now; she giggled like a little girl at that title. It was apparent he needed her more than anyone. She went to Aang and embraced him; he was still rigid and angry. "Why would they do this? I need to find out now."

"Tomorrow is another day; I'm sure we'll figure it out in time."

Aang relaxed in her arms defeated and confused. He conceded, "Yeah your right, I'll see you later."

Sokka at this sentenced perked his ears up. He stood in front of Katara defensively. "Oh no, NO! I insist that you go to bed and stay there; no oogies and especially no midnight Woohoo!"

She was getting so sick of this, "Sokka he meant in the morning."

"Katara, Katara so young," he patronized.

"I'm twenty one!"

"I don't care! You're still my little sister and dad left it up to me to keep your virtue from being reaped before it's ready for harvest."

Katara threw her hands up in the air, "You have seriously been in the earth kingdom too long. At any rate it's my body and if anybody decides what I'll do with my _'virtue'_ it's going to be me!"

"Or what?"

Toph and Iroh immediately ran over to the scene as fuming as Katara was; there were no limits to what she would do. Toph took her friend and ushered her inside. "Come on Sugar queen it's about time we had a girl's night in. Goodnight Sokka."

Iroh braced the water tribesman and Avatar by the shoulders, "There is a special brew of tea that can only be found here in the Fire Nation. What's say we have a heaping cup and retire for the night?"

"Good idea Iroh that way I can keep my eye on certain people," he eyed Aang accusing.

Iroh rolled his eyes and went inside with the young men.

Azula was still by the fountain staring at it; her eyes distant, staring out to nowhere. Judel took this time to wrap his robe around her; leaving him shirtless. "Darling you shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"I know: I just need air."

Judel pulled her close to him embracing her to his warm chest, "There's a little princess waiting for you I believe her name is Xiourong."

Azula didn't hear him at still lost. She was slipping from his grip. He felt a twinge of regret he should have never brought her here; there was no way she could possibly weather the storm that is her family and come out unscathed. He turned her face toward his, "What did Zhao mean when he said see you in the dream world?"

"I highly doubt it was important"

"I was afraid for you, that with all that power he would do something horrible to you. I couldn't help but feel that I would have been powerless to stop him."

Azula felt her cheek where Zhao had kissed her, if only he knew, "Judel if you don't mind; I would prefer that we not discuss this."

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. Are you going to be all right?"

She pulled her husband close to her and kissed him softly on his lips. "I just want to forget it all."

Judel understood; his wife desired him tonight more than ever. He scooped her up in his strong arms and found a small hidden spot in the garden. He laid her down gently. He looked at her face loving and warm. He interlaced his hands with hers as he lay on top of her. A year had ripped them apart. He had his obligations to the Jaw-Long and she had been alone to raise their child. Even with everything that has gone on; they shared the same bed nothing more. She almost left him had not Ursa stopped her. They were struggling in their new marriage. It wasn't as if he didn't love Xiourong; his daughter was his shining light; but the baby was something else to distract them from working on their relationship. He couldn't remember the last time Azula said she loved him or even when she stopped putting up obstacles for him to climb or break down. What was beyond Judel was if Zuko wanted to repair the damage of the family; why wasn't he included? This is what he chose for better or worse; compact all of the turmoil with what happened with Piandao so ever present in his mind he was conflicted. He wanted nothing more than to feel a longing for her; to make sweet inhibited love to Azula. With every touch he felt the chill of her words, "_She's your responsibility now!"_ with her every moan of ecstasy he recalled her words, "_After we come back from our excursion; consider you and I over!"_

He looked at her amber eyes wanton and expecting; her lips parted open where he had kissed her. He had sacrificed his health and went against doctors' orders to be with her. He would support her through this difficult time but he just couldn't do _this,_ not tonight. With that he left her embraces and sat down on the lip of the alcove. Yes, this journey was going to change them and he could only hope to Tui and La that it was for the better.


End file.
